Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Gifted Intellect: Matt has a high IQ; he's an accomplished strategist as well as an expert in interrogation, disguise, medicine, science and detective work. Expert Detective: Daredevil has shown to be an expert detective using his intellect to figure out complex problems and hyper-senses to find clues and evidence to crime scenes. Expert Tracker: With the aide of his hyper-senses Matt is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. Interrogation Expert: Matt uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. Professional Lawyer: He is a skilled lawyer, specializing in criminal justice. Master Acrobat: Daredevil is classed superb-Olympic athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise. His reflexes and agility are equally remarkable and are on par with the finest human athletes. Weapons Proficiency: Thanks to his martial arts training, Matt is proficient in wielding various different weapons. Since Ninjutsu is the only identified martial art that teaches weapons, it would indicate he is trained in the use of katanas, spears, naginatas, kusarigama, knives, and projectiles. Expert Marksman: He is very accurate in throwing projectile like weaponry along with his billy clubs. Expert Stick Fighter: Matt is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which range to staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired eskrima sticks. Master Martial Artist: Daredevil has also been trained in the ninja arts by Stick, a master and member of the secret order The Chaste. Nick Fury, former director of S.H.I.E.L.D, commented that there are only a handful of individuals that know what Matt Murdock knows, referring to the Chaste. Stick helped Daredevil control his powers and taught him valuable fighting techniques with ninja-stealth, ninja-vanishing, to even life-energy(chi/ki)control. Matt uses a variety of pressure points as in paralyzing an entire body or certain parts of the body. He's disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of death pressure points. Daredevil's fighting style blends American-style Boxing, Ninjutsu, Judo, Aikijujutsu and various other martial arts, most notably Stick Fighting with his acrobatic ability. His skills have proven sufficient to allow him to defeat, or at least hold his own, against some of the greatest fighters on Earth. He has fought opponents such as the Black Panther, Taskmaster, Sabretooth, and Wolverine to standstills, even impaling Wolverine with a sword while the mutant was in a feral state due to brainwashing by the terrorists known as Hydra. | Strength = Daredevil is an Olympic level weightlifter and possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that exercises intensively and regularly. At his peak, Daredevil possesses sufficient strength to lift aporoximately 450 lbs. | Weaknesses = Daredevil's superhuman senses render him extraordinarily vulnerable to excessive sound, odors, etc., which can temporarily weaken his Radar Sense. If he is bombarded by too much sound at once, Daredevil can easily be immobilized which causes him great pain and leaves him disoriented. He is unable to discern pictures or video images, and he can only guess at colors based on the amount of heat they are absorbing or reflecting. Also, Daredevil is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any normal human. | Equipment = * Daredevil has used three costumes in the course of his career as a crime fighter: his original yellow-and-black costume, his modern red costume, and a newer black-and-red armored costume. When Murdock experienced a psychological break, each of the three costumes came to be focuses for three distinct separate, distinct personalities within Murdock. Since that time, Murdock has resolved his psychological problems, and now exclusively uses the red costume. The horns on his costume are antennae that can pick up radiowaves, allowing them to serve as a police scanner. | Transportation = * Daredevil usually travels by foot across city rooftops through the art of parkour, aided by the grappling hook and cable in his billy club. | Weapons = Matt currently wields a multi-purpose cane that has many different modes. It's initial form is two billy clubs held together by an extendable cable. It can shift from a nunchaku- like weapon to a manrikigusari(a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends), dual billy clubs which can be wielded in an Eskrima-like fashion, staff, or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into an Eskrima stick. The weapon is held by a holster on the side of Matt's left leg. -Former weapon- Daredevil's billy club is a multi-purpose weapon, it has a retractable microphone, a miniature tape recorder, chamber for firing projectiles, and a wire cable which allows the club to be used as a grappling hook, it can also be used as either as a baton or a cable. | Notes = | Trivia = * Daredevil was portrayed by Ben Affleck in the (2003) motion picture Daredevil. Previously, Rex Smith played the role in The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (1989), and the late Edward Laurence Albert voiced the character in the 1994 Spider-Man animated series. The character also appeared in the Fantastic Four (1994 TV series) voiced by Bill Smitrovich. He also appeared as a cameo in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. *Daredevil and the Black Widow were comics' first unmarried couple to live together. *In the video game Marvel Ultimate Alliance, Daredevil appears as a playable character. In his simulator disk, Daredevil tracks down Bullseye on the Omega Base and has to protect Elektra from him. | Links = * Daredevil article at Wikipedia * DD Resource * Daredevil screenplay (unproduced) * Official webpage at Marvel.com * Daredevil bio at MarvelDirectory * Man Without Fear fan site * The religion of Matt Murdock, Daredevil * "Secrets, lies - and lawyers!", Douglas Wolk, Salon.com, January 5, 2006. Retrospective of the Bendis/Maleev run. * Marvel Toonzone * [http://www.stomptokyo.com/movies/t/trial-of-incredible-hulk.html Stomp Tokyo Video Reviews - The Trial of the Incredible Hulk] * Daredevil resource }} Category:Captain Universe Category:Lawyers Category:Blind Characters Category:Defenders members Category:Catholic Characters Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Radar Sense Category:Hypergeusia Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hyperesthesia